RANDOM SHORT COLLECTION
by Ranni-Lou
Summary: This is a collection of short oneshot, very short few hundred words, 1k at the most. I may add, more I may not. Each will have it's own summary. This first one is a G/Ch fic, but they will not always be like that.
1. Too Close

RANDOM SHORT COLLECTION

A/N: Ok so this is a song fic. But without the song in it. So really you could read it without listening to the song. But the song is what inspired me. And I do quote some lyrics in the dialogue, sorta.

And, I call this Random Short Collection becuz if I do add more they aren't more than a few hundred words, other then a/ns and whatnot.

Song: Too Close by Alex Clare.

Disclaimer: I do Not own DBZ. Or any dialogue in this story that could possibly be related to Alex Clare's - Too Close.

Pairing: Goku/Chi-chi and hints at Goku/? (but I think we know, just becuz I'm writing it…if it gets written rather)

Summary: Goku decides Chi-chi deserves more.

1) Too close.

It was midnight, the sounds of owls and crickets echoed around me as I stood at my front door. I could see the light in the kitchen was on and knew she was waiting for me. I'd been gone all day thinking and I'd finally made my decision. It hurt me on the inside to know I had these thoughts, but on the outside I knew it was right. The voices in my head told me it was right. The right thing to do. I also knew she was going to be upset. After a deep steady breath I opened the door. Closing it quietly behind me, I made my way towards my wife when she came out of the kitchen glaring.

"Goku! Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Chi-chi snapped at me, she was sneering her words in a hushed voice. The boys must be home tonight.

"Chi-chi," I said softly. "We need to talk." I raise my hand up in a gesture for her to go back to kitchen and after a second glare she did. I follow her to the table and sit down across from her. I stare at my wife, I loved her, I did. I just, she is beautiful and strong everything a man would want, I'm just not a man. At least not a human man. "I think, I should move out and let you move on."

She stares at me, wide eyed and mouth gaped open. It was silent in the kitchen before spoke in an increasing angry voice. "You're leaving me? For who?"

My eyebrows raise in surprise. "Who? I'm not leaving you for someone else, I'm leaving so you can be happy. And," I pause, unsure on how to word the next part. "I can't lie to myself anymore. I need to be who my blood tells me to be."

"Your Blood?" She hisses. "You're dumping your family for some stupid alien reason?"

I shake my head. "I'm not dumping my family, just you. You deserve more than I can give back to you in the short years you have left. You deserve someone who will always come home and love you the way you want. I don't do that, I've never done that." I explain. It's weird being this open with my wife, in our entire marriage I barely said a word in edgewise. "I love you, that's why I'm leaving you. Be happy Chi-chi, you deserve it."

She bangs her fist into the table and starts screaming at me. "What about the boys? What am I suppose to say to them?" Tears begin to stream down her face. "I can't believe you're doing this! I mean I know we aren't as close as we used to be…"

"And that's my fault Chi-chi, I've done you wrong so many times." I don't reach for her or try to comfort her. It's not about this being a good thing. "The boys…their old enough to understand. And I'll visit with them. If anything, I'll let them hate me, if it's easier that way." I shake my head again dismissing any of those thoughts.

Chi-chi slumps back down into the chair sobbing uncontrollably, and we sit like that for a long time before her sobs quiet into sniffles. She looks up at me with red watery eyes and I force my face to stay emotionless.

"You're really serious? You're leaving me so I can be happy?"

I nod. "There's nothing I can really say, Chi-chi, we aren't happy together anymore. This is for the best." Looking down at the table and refusing to look back up, I keep talking. "I need to move on and be me. This wasn't what my life was suppose to be, I don't regret living it, but I need to be…without you."

This sends her into a another set of hysterical sobs and she's yelling again, incoherently. I stand up and grab her by the shoulders forcing her to look at me. She's angry, distraught, and extremely upset; but I'm not changing my mind.

"Calm down, you'll wake up the boys." I say sternly and she takes a few deep breathes and sighs heavily.

"When are you moving out?"

"Tomorrow I'll come get my things, but tonight I'm not staying. This is it Chi-chi."

She stares in my eyes searching for something and then she ask me again. "Promise me, there's not someone else."

I bite my tongue for a quick moment. "You know, I don't break promises Chi-chi." I smile, technically there's not, yet but that's a different personal issue. She smiles back at me, seemingly ok.

"It'll be hard, but I, I thank you for this. I didn't know," I shook my head to stop her talking.

"I think we stayed for so long because it was what we knew and for the boys. It'll be ok, Chi." I kiss her forehead and then back away. "I'll be on my way then."

Suddenly she wraps her arms around my neck and we share one last intimate kiss. After a tight squeeze around my waist she pushes me away.

"Now go! But Goku," Chi-chi calls right before I close the front door. "We'll always be best friends."

That simple statement reassured me that this was the right thing to do. And I couldn't help the wide smile that grew on my face. We were free from each other, free to be happy and find completeness in a new life apart. But we would be friends, and I could always come over for a home cooked meal. At least, until she found out I'd already broken my promise before agreeing to it.

END?

A/N: So, wrote this in like 2 hours because I couldn't stop thinking about it. It does imply a second short fic story, that may or may not be written to it. Idk yet. Maybe beer will convince me….

Also, it's not very good, or well thought out but I seriously could not stop think about this story and it had to come out of my head. And if you didn't like please do tell me, so I tell you How I feel about you.


	2. Trainwreck

RANDOM SHORT COLLECTION

A/N: Here's number two. This one is also a song fic, without the lyrics but they are referable to the dialogue. This one might be a little harder to find. But the song inspired me a long time ago with this plot, and after doing the first one, I decided to knock it out too. There's a few more rattling around up here and it appears they might get written.

Song: Train wreck - 3OH!3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. Or any dialogue in this story that could be related to 3OH!3 - Trainwreck.

Pairing: Vegeta/Bulma (WHAT NO WAY! Yea, no yaoi in this, yo. DO WHAT? ITS NOT EVEN IMPLIED? Nope.)

Summary: Ya'll remember when Vegeta started living at CC and the gravity machine blew up? Yea let's start there…(from what I remember of it. And if I'm right, this is after Namek, after Vegeta was revived with everyone else, waiting for Goku to come back from that one place with the weird clothes. Prior to Mirai Trunks showing up. If I'm right, idk…)

Train Wreck

That woman, that silly human woman. What's her objective? I can't figure it out. She invites me into her home; me, a monster, a killer, and even her parents are ok with it! She feeds me and uses her obsolete technology to build a training room for me. However she underestimated my power and I blew the useless thing up. That's how I landed where I am right now. Laying in this overly soft bed, covered in bandages while the blue haired woman sleeps on the desk next to the bed.

Why is she helping me? I don't need anyone's help or pity! I try to move but my body screams in pain. Sighing I recline back against the plush pillows and I keep to my thoughts.

It is…nice here. Everyone leaves me alone for the most part, they feed me, and don't expect anything back. Even the woman, after some choice words, will do anything I ask for her. I furrow my eyebrows and a stern scowl covers my face. They don't realize how unstable I am. I'm a murderer, a destroyer of worlds and a reaper of civilizations.

Hell, the only reason I'm here on this shitty planet is because of the dragon balls. I came here years ago to take over this pathetic world; just to get beaten by a foolish third class with brain damage. Then the same third class buried my body and upheld his promise to avenge our race on Namek. After, someone wished all those killed by Frieza back to life and on earth.

I snort. They should have left me dead.

I don't deserve this kindness and I don't need it either. I need to train for when Kakarot comes back. So I can beat his face into a bloody pulp for being so strong. I am the saiyan prince, I am the strongest! I clench my fist and grit my teeth as anger over comes my body. Turning my head to change my thoughts, I see the human woman still snoring softly next to me.

Why is she here? I stare at her face as she sleeps, trying to read her mind. I know its not because she likes me. I'm rude and aggressive towards her. And honestly, I'm a shade to pale for handsome so it cant be sexual attraction. I can't lie to myself though, I do like her. She reminds me of myself. For being a human, she's feisty and strong willed. Sometimes that's worth more than your power level. And I cant deny she is smart, genius even. I know she's only limited by the planet's technological advances. This woman would've been a fierce saiyan and I can't help but chuckle that the thought. My laugh wakes her up and she blinks tiredly at me before worry fills her eyes.

"Oh my god! You're awake! Vegeta, I'm so sorry!" She says rushing to my side and looking over my bandages. She sees the wound on my waist has broken open from my attempt to move and she reaches to re-wrap it. A low growl comes from my throat and I try to smack her hand away but only end up shouting in pain. I must have broken my arm.

"Don't move!" She glares and begins to treat my wounds. I bite my tongue as she moves my broken arm and my apparently broken left leg to change the gauze. After I minute I look at her and she's crying silently. Her bright clear blue eyes are growing red and small rivers flow down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." she says again.

"For what?" I bark out.

She glances at me, sniffling. "I, the gravity room. I almost killed you! I knew it wasn't ready, but you, but you…" She trailed off choking back a sob.

"Insisted." I answer her. Though I am pissed the stupid thing blew up with me in it, she had mentioned over and over again it wasn't ready. It's my fault I'm here, why she even cares is beyond me. But after she gently cleans my wounds and re-treats me, I know why. She has feelings for me. I can see it in her watery eyes and in her body language as she plays doctor. I have to diffuse this, I can't count the mistakes I've made and she doesn't want me.

Her hand brushes softly against my ribs and I growl. "Bulma…"

Her eyes widen in shock over me using her name, the first time since I met her months ago. She smiles at me. "Vegeta."

"You need to stop. I am," I paused as she sat down beside me on the bed. "I'm not what you want."

Bulma giggled and smiled down at me. I felt her hand run up my stomach to my chest and she sighed.

"I don't know what I want. But, I like you."

I glare at her. "I'm not going to hold you through the night till the sunrises. I have habits I can't shake. I've killed more innocent beings than your computers can count. I'm a train wreck." I snap at her. "You're better off leaving me alone."

"Do you know what they about train wrecks?" She asked softly. My eyebrow raises in confusion. Who has sayings about train wrecks?

"They're tragic, but you can't take your eyes off them." Bulma said. "I can't stop thinking about you. Please tell me you won't leave."

I take my eyes off her and stare at the ceiling. Could I stay here with this woman? She is beautiful, even I can't say she isn't. Big, blue eyes and one hell of a body, I also can't deny that I am attracted to her. My eyes move to stare out the window. I'm stuck here, waiting on Kakarot so I can beat him, with nothing to do but train. I could see myself with this woman to an extent. If she bore me an heir, their blood would be weak but with her intelligence it might even out. I don't know if I could mate with this woman, baring children is different. If she tried to make this pretty and change me, then I'll just leave. Quickly weighting the pro's of this verses the con's, I turn back to Bulma.

"As long as it's ok with you, I think I'll stay right here." I reply, giving her a smirk. Not a smile, I don't love this woman. I see the glimmer of happiness in her eyes and something stirs inside me. She leans down and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

END?

A/N: OK, so here's another lil short for you guys. . I've seriously gotta buckle down on TWBM. And when it's finished, and I post the last chapter. Then I'm gonna fix it. Fix it to all you peoples likings.


End file.
